mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (kucyk)
Twilight Sparkle przekierowuje w to miejsce. Jeśli chodziło Ci o Twilight pochodzącą ze świata ludzi, zobacz Twilight Sparkle (człowiek) Twilight Sparkle '(z ang. '' Twilight-zmierzch, Sparkle-iskierka) — główna bohaterka filmów „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks” oraz serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”. Jest alikornem z krainy zwanej Equestrią, lecz przybywa do świata ludziUwaga: choć ów świat zamieszkują ludzie, to wyraźne są cechy equestriańskich kucyków nieobecne wśród ludzi z prawdziwego świata, zwłaszcza skóra, włosy i oczy w tak zwanych "pastelowych kolorach". w celu odnalezienia jej korony z Klejnotem Magii, zamieniając się przy tym w nastoletnią dziewczynę. Posiada asystenta imieniem Spike, który także trafia razem z nią do nowego świata i zamienia się w psa. Historia Przed przybyciem do świata ludzi (w skrócie) Bardziej szczegółowe informacje uzyskasz w artykule o Twilight Sparkle na MLP wiki. Twilight urodziła się jednorożcem, a wychowywała się w Canterlocie w Equestrii. Jakiś czas po ucieczce Sunset Shimmer do świata ludzi, została przyjęta do szkoły dla uzdolnionych jednorożców, gdzie została osobistą uczennicą samej Księżniczki Celestii – najwyższej władczyni krainy. Po latach nauki w niezwykłych okolicznościach poznaje niezwykłe kucyki – Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy – używając wraz z nimi tajemniczych magicznych artefaktów – Elementów Harmonii – by wygnać zło drzemiące w Księżniczce Lunie. Nie chcąc rozstawać się ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółkami, przeprowadza się do Ponyville, gdzie mieszka do dzisiaj. Cała szóstka przeżyła mnóstwo przygód, czasem nawet ratując Equestrię dzięki Elementom Harmonii. W końcu, w nagrodę za swoje zasługi, Twilight otrzymała tytuł księżniczki oraz skrzydła, stając się przy tym alikornem. Jej korona została ozdobiona dzierżonym przez nią Elementem Harmonii – Elementem Magii – wyciągniętym uprzednio z diademu, gdzie dotąd był osadzony. Pierwsze przybycie do świata ludzi Więcej informacji w artykule: "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" Pewnego dnia w Kryształowym Królestwie odbywał się zjazd księżniczek. Także Twilight Sparkle wybrała się tam. W nocy jej magiczna korona została skradziona przez Sunset Shimmer. Aby ją odzyskać, Twilight wyrusza ze Spikiem do świata ludzi, gdzie nie dość, że ma problemy z przystosowaniem się do nowego ciała i lokalnej kultury, to jeszcze jej wysiłki próbuje pokrzyżować Sunset. Poznaje tam piątkę dziewczyn – Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack – które nie dość że nazywają się tak jak jej kucykowe przyjaciółki z Equestrii, to jeszcze podobnie wyglądają. Razem jednoczą wszystkich uczniów, pokonują Sunset Shimmer i odzyskują koronę. Nim odchodzi do swojego świata, Twilight Sparkle powierza nowo poznanym dziewczynom misję nauczenia Sunset znaczenia przyjaźni. Pomiędzy wizytami Życie Twilight nie przestało obfitować w ekscytujące przygody. W sezonie czwartym, oddały Elementy Harmonii, Drzewu Harmonii. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby Twilight nie odzyskała wcześniej swojej korony. W nagrodę, Drzewo podarowało jej tajemniczą skrzynkę. Gdy w końcu po długim czasie udało się ją otworzyć, w środku znajdowała się nowa moc niezbędna do pokonania kolejnego zagrożenia dla Equestrii. Po tym wszystkim malutka skrzynka zamieniła się w ogromny zamek dla Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle, a ona sama otrzymała tytuł Księżniczki Przyjaźni. Drugie przybycie do świata ludzi Więcej informacji w artykule: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks thumb|Twilight Sparkle w klipach promocyjnych do Rainbow Rocks Twilight właśnie urządzała się w swoim nowym zamku. Książki w jej starej bibliotece spłonęły podczas walki z Tirekiem, więc Księżniczka Celestia przysłała jej nowe. Jej uwagę zwrócił magiczny dziennik, który niegdyś służył do komunikacji na odległość między Sunset Shimmer a Celestią. Były jednorożec prosi o pomoc w uporaniu się z zagrożeniem dla całej szkoły. Opis pasuje do syren, które hipnotyzują innych swoim śpiewem i żywią się negatywnymi emocjami. Twilight dzięki Pinkie Pie wpada na pomysł, żeby wykorzystać magię z książki do otworzenia portalu, mimo że od ostatniego zamknięcia nie minęło jeszcze trzydzieści księżyców. Tak jak i poprzednim razem, przez lustro przechodzą wyłącznie Twilight i Spike, bowiem pojawienie się ich przyjaciółek w nowym świecie wywołałoby zbyt duże zamieszanie. Razem z ludzkimi wersjami swoich przyjaciółek próbuje wyzwolić moc magii przyjaźni ot tak, ale na niewiele to się zdaje. By osiągnąć swój cel, potrzebuje muzycznego kontrzaklęcia, ale pierwsze jego próby nie wychodzą zbyt dobrze, a jego dopracowanie wymaga czasu. Zespół Rainbooms musi utrzymać się w rywalizacji tak długo, aż zaklęcie będzie gotowe, inaczej nie będą miały okazji zagrać przed całą zahipnotyzowaną widownią. Choć po dość kontrowersyjnym werdykcie dostają się do samego finału, to zawistna Trixie uniemożliwia stawienie im się na finałowym koncercie, od którego dzieli je tylko sufit oraz zamknięte drzwi do schowka pod sceną. Stres w końcu udziela się oryginalnej piątce z Rainbooms i wypominają sobie nawzajem różne drobne sprawy, które je dzielą, a Twilight załamana siedzi pod ścianą – nie dość że nie mają jak zagrać kontrzaklęcia, to jeszcze nie mają czego zagrać, bo jej piosenka nadal nie jest gotowa. Sytuację uspokaja dopiero Sunset Shimmer, która uświadamia im błahość ich kłótni oraz fakt, że wykorzystują to syreny, by stać się jeszcze silniejsze. Spike przybywa z odsieczą – DJ Pon-3, która wypuszcza dziewczyny z więzienia i zapewnia sprzęt nagłośniający niezbędny do tego, aby wszyscy mogli usłyszeć ich grę. Twilight dochodzi do wniosku, że nieważne co zagrają, o ile zagrają to razem, więc decydują się na piosenkę napisaną przez Fluttershy. Początkowo to syreny mają przewagę, ale gdy Sunset Shimmer przyłącza się do śpiewu, dobro ostatecznie zwycięża, a pozbawione mocy syreny uciekają ze szkoły. Flash Sentry z wrażenia, aż ściska Twilight i robi się romantycznie, ale po chwili przerywa to Trixie. W końcu jednak Twilight powraca z powrotem do swojego świata, gdzie czekają na nią jej obowiązki. Inne wystąpienia Ponadto Twilight wystąpiła też w odcinku specjalnym My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Majówka, gdzie zapoznała się z ludzkimi odpowiedniczkami: zarówno siebie jak i Rainbow Dash, by pomóc im wyjaśnić niepokojące zjawiska ukazane podczas rejsu (spowodowane jest potężną mocą pokonanego Storm Kinga). Pojawią się też przed końcem odcinka, gdzie zszokowana widzi Sunset Shimmer i resztę odpowiedników kucyków z Equestrii, chcących dostać się do domu poprzez lustrzany portal. Wygląd Na co dzień thumb|Twilight jako człowiek.Twilight – jak na kucyka, który stał się człowiekiem – niewiele zmieniła się wizualnie po swojej przemianie. Ma liliową skórę, ciemno-fioletowe oczy, a jej włosy są granatowe z fioletowymi i różowymi pasemkami. Nosi błękitną koszulę z krótkimi rękawami i apaszkę w kolorze pasemka we włosach i ciemno-fioletową, lekko marszczoną spódnicę z wizerunkiem znaczka jej kucykowej wersji. Na nogach ma fioletowo-różowe podkolanówki i czarne buty na obcasie. Posiada również granatowy plecak z bordową sześcioramienną gwiazdą, taką samą jak jej znaczek w Equestrii i taką samą jak na jej spódnicy. W dwóch filmach (pierwsza część "Equestria Girls" oraz część druga czyli "Rainbow Rocks") z serii "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" Twilight otrzymuje nowy strój, często na koniec filmu z jego kulminacyjnym momencie. Taki zabieg bardziej podkreśla wyjątkowość danej chwili. W filmach możemy podziwiać także inne, ciekawe stroje. |-|Equestria Girls = ''Film'' EG Twilight Sparkle w zielonym przebraniu.png|Przebranie od Rarity, które miało sprawić, że uczniowie nie rozpoznają Twilight i nie będą się z niej śmiać EG Twilight Sparkle w stroju Wondercolta.png|Strój Wondercolta podczas piosenki Equestria Girls EG Twilight Sparkle w sukni na Jesienny Bal.png|Suknia na Jesienny Bal |-|Rainbow Rocks = ''Film'' EG2 Kucykowa Twilight w piżamie.png|Piżama Twilight podczas piżamowej imprezki u Pinkie Pie EG2 Twilight Sparkle w sukni na bitwę zespołów.png|Suknia na bitwę zespołów czyli muzycznego pojedynku z Dazzlings ''Klipy promocyjne'' EG2 Twilight Sparkle w klipie Ogon w ruch.png|Jeden ze strojów podczas przymiarek w klipie Ogon w ruch EG2 Twilight w kowbojskim stroju.png|Kolejny ze strojów z klipu Ogon w ruch EG2 Sceniczny strój Twilight z klipów promocyjnych.png|Pierwszy sceniczny strój Twilight również z klipu Ogon w ruch oraz Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Twilight Sparkle w klipie Wieczna przyjaźń.png|Strój z klipu Wieczna przyjaźń Relacje z Flashem Sentry Twilight poznaje kucykową wersję Flasha Sentry w Kryształowym Zamku podczas zjazdu księżniczek, gdzie przypadkiem na niego wpada, ale nie widać żadnych szczególnych reakcji na to wydarzenie. mały|Uścisk z Flashem Kiedy spotyka się pierwszy raz z ludzkim Flashem Sentry, ten pomaga jej wstać z podłogi. Przy następnych spotkaniach rumienią się, gdy tylko wpadają na siebie, co wygląda na objaw zauroczenia. Choć wiadomo dużo o Twilight od czasu przeprowadzki do Ponyville, to nie znamy wcześniejszego przypadku takiego jej zainteresowana płcią przeciwną. Pomógł jej także obronić się u wicedyrektor Luny, udowadniając, że zdjęcia ukazujące Twilight jako tą, która zniszczyła dekoracje na bal, były sfałszowane. Próbuje także zaprosić Twilight do tańca, co w końcu dochodzi do skutku. W końcowej części filmu po raz drugi wpada przypadkiem na kucykową wersję Flasha, tym razem rumieniąc się przy tym. Kucyki droczą się z Twilight, że jest w nim zakochana po uszy. Pinkie Pie, kierując się swym przeczuciem, mówi, że po prostu przypomina gościa z tamtego świata. thumb|Wystarczyła, by chwila...Zainteresowanie nie opada także podczas wydarzeń z drugiego filmu, choć w ich relacjach nie nastąpił żaden znaczący krok naprzód. Relacje znacząco się pogarszają, gdy Flash dowiaduje się, że Twilight pomaga konkurencyjnemu zespołowi, ale można to wytłumaczyć działaniem zaklęcia syren. Po pokonaniu Dazzlings doszło między nimi do romantycznego uścisku, ale do niczego więcej z powodu Trixie, która nagle wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze, psując romantyczną atmosferę. Odpowiednik ze świata ludzi Więcej informacji w artykule: Twilight Sparkle (człowiek) mały|Zebrane dane Twilight Wielu mieszkańców Equestrii ma swoje odpowiedniki w ludzkim świecie, także Twilight. Po raz pierwszy istnienie Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi została zasugerowane w pierwszym filmie przez Pinkie Pie. Bezpośrednio zobaczyliśmy ją dopiero w scenie po napisach końcowych drugiego filmu. Prowadziła jakieś bliżej nieokreślone badania, które doprowadziły ją do wniosku, że w Liceum Canterlot dzieje się coś niezwykle tajemniczego. Rzut oka na korkową tablicę z zebranymi wynikami pokazuje, że potraktowała sprawę bardzo poważnie, uwzględniając różnorodne dane z wielu źródeł (w tym między innymi wykresy sejsmograficzne lub sejsmografopodobne) oraz obrazując ich wzajemne powiązania czerwonymi sznurkami przywiązanymi do pinezek. lewo|mały|Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi i jej pies Z wyglądu nieznacznie różni się od Twilight Sparkle z Equestrii. Ma potargane włosy, ale za to ułożone w kok, w który z kolei został wetknięty ołówek. Nosi okulary oraz ubranie, które wyglądem przypomina nieco płaszcz laboratoryjny. Wszystko to nadaje jej poważnego i inteligentnego wyglądu, podczas gdy jej odpowiedniczka z Equestrii przywodzi bardziej na myśl „wzorową uczennicę”. Posiada także psa Spike'a, który wprawdzie wygląda identycznie jak Spike z Equestrii w formie psa. Początkowo jednak nie potrafił mówić. Nabył tę umiejętność po kontakcie z equestriańską magią. Oryginalna, ludzka wersja Twilight Sparkle pojawiła się oficjalnie w trzecim filmie jako uczennica Liceum Crystal Prep rywalizującego z Liceum Canterlot w tytułowym wydarzeniu. Charakter thumb|left|Inna, wcześniejsza wersja Twilight Sparkle przedstawiona na stronie New York Times. W siostrzanej serii jest zdolną studentką, słynącą ze zdolności organizacyjnych, bardzo pracowitą i oczytaną. Niestety bywa również bardzo porywcza, łatwo wpada w gniew lub histerię. Jest nieco samotnicza, ale ma grupkę dobrych i wiernych przyjaciół. Twilight Sparkle jest zaskoczona zarówno swoją nową formą, jak i samym światem, do którego trafiła. Ma także pewne problemy z pozbyciem się swoich kucykowych przyzwyczajeń, na przykład gdy nie wiedząc, że jest człowiekiem, chodzi jak kucyk, lub gdy próbuje zjeść jabłko bez użycia rąk. Nie jest także w stanie skorzystać ze swoich umiejętności magicznych. Mimo to, wygląda na to, że udaje jej się zawiązać przyjaźń z piątką dziewczyn, które przypominają jej przyjaciółki ze swojego świata. Lalki Zabawka weszła do sklepów w trzech zestawach. W jednym z nich Twilight jest z Sunset Shimmer. Ma uszy kucyka, swój znaczek na policzku, jasnofioletową cerę oraz fioletowe włosy. Ubrana jest w złocistą sukienkę w wielu barwach i fioletowe buty z białymi sznurówkami. W zestawie, jak już wspomniano, znajduje się lalka Sunset Shimmer, a poza nią znaleźć można koronę, kolczyki, torebkę, skrzydła, szczotki (fioletową lub żółtą), naklejki oraz dwie karty Club Card. Drugi zestaw to sama Twilight. Wygląda tak samo jak z poprzedniego zestawu tylko ubranie się zmienia. Ma na sobie czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawków, białą spódnice z gwiazdami i buty z lekkim wzorem kratki. Zestaw posiada szczotkę z twarzą kucyka, skrzydła, naklejki i kartę Club Card. Na opakowaniu znajduje się inicjał filmu MLP EG, obrazek kucykowej wersji Twilight i trzy obrazki po lewej stronie pudełka. Jeden to znaczek Twilight, drugi przedstawia pudło a ostatni to korona. Ostatni zestaw to Twilight z kucykową wersją samej siebie. Wygląd lalki nie zmienia się tylko strój posiada inne ubrania. Ma puszystą, fioletową bluzkę bez rękawów, białą spódnicę w kratkę i biało-niebieskie kozaki. Kucyk ma duże skrzydła i róg, fioletową maść, grzywę koloru fioletowego i różowego oraz znaczek Twilight. Jedyne co jest inne w tym kucyku, to że na przednich kopytkach ma wzór kratki. W zestawie znajdziemy torbę, skrzydła, fioletową szczotkę z twarzą kucyka oraz kartę Club Card. Zabawka podstawowa - Twilight Sparkle.png Dwupak_Sunset_Shimmer_i_Twilight_Sparkle.jpg Lalka z kucykiem - Twilight Sparkle.jpg Zabawka deluxe - długowłosa Twilight Sparkle.jpg 500px-Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_Rainbow_Rocks_doll.png Twilight Rainbow Rocks.jpg Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - piosenkarka Twilight Sparkle.png Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - Twilight.jpg Zabawka - wersja kolekcjonerska Twilight.jpg Cytaty '''Equestria Girls * "Och jestem szczęśliwa, ale szczerze mówiąc, trochę się też denerwuję." Applejack * "Mam ją (koronę) w walizce, ale czuję się skrępowana, gdy mam ją włożyć, no i... nie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do tych skrzydeł." Rarity * "Po prostu martwię się trochę. Księżniczka Cadance dostała Kryształowe Królestwo, aby nim władać; a co będzie, jeśli Celestia zechce, żebym ja też rządziła swoim królestwem?" Spike'a * "Właśnie, że nie! To, że posiadam koronę i te skrzydła, nie znaczy, że będę dobrą władczynią!" Spike'a * "stęka Nie mogę ich... stęka Próbuję się wygodnie położyć! Och!" Spike'a * "ziewa Moja korona! Zabrał moją koronę! Stój! Złodziej! Skradziono mi koronę!" Przyjaciółek * " Ale nie rozumiem tego. Gdzie ona zniknęła i dokąd zabrała koronę." Księżniczki Celestiu * "Spike? Nie powinno cię tu... Spike, ty jesteś psem?" Spike'a * "Jak wygląda reszta mnie?" Spike'a * " Małe nozdrza?! panikuje" Spike'a * "Moja magia tutaj nie działa!" próbie użycia magii * "Czym ja jestem?" spojrzeniu w odbiciu * "Gdyby ktoś z nich pojawił się w Equestrii mówiąc, że jest z krainy dwunogich istot z rękami, pomyślelibyśmy, że to wariat!" Spike'a * "To... mam naciskać te literki tu, a wtedy słowa i żywe obrazki pojawią się tutaj?" Cheerilee * "Czy mogę dostać do kawy trochę owsa?" pani Cake * "Wybacz mi! Zawsze muszę narobić zamieszania wokół siebie, bo moja kawa to zamieszanie... na podłodze!" Flasha Sentry * "Ja nie powiedziałam „nie”! Ee, znaczy, powiedziałam, ale... nie chciałam odmówić tobie. Bo wiesz... chcę powiedzieć... tak, chciałabym z tobą zatańczyć." Flasha Sentry * "Equestria jakoś sobie poradzi bez mojego Elementu Harmonii, a ten świat nie, jeśli znajdzie się w twoich rękach! Więc rób co chcesz, możesz zniszczyć portal, ale i tak nie oddam ci korony!" Sunset Shimmer * "Magia zawarta w moim Elemencie połączyła się z innymi i ochroniła nas! (...) Łącząc się z koroną, stworzyłyśmy moc, której nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale jest to moc, której ty nie umiesz kontrolować! Korona jest na twojej głowie, Sunset Shimmer, ale nie masz nad nią władzy, bo nie posiadasz najpotężniejszej magii ze wszystkich - to magia przyjaźni! I tu, i w Equestrii, jest to jedyna magia, która może wszystkich połączyć!" Sunset Shimmer * "Magia przyjaźni nie istnieje wyłącznie w Equestrii. Ona jest wszędzie. Można jej szukać, albo zawsze być samotnym. To ty wybierasz." Sunset Shimmer * "Muszę chodzić na dwóch nogach i podnosić rzeczy tym (rękoma)! Skrzydła? To fajnie, że tylko taki problem będę mieć w Equestrii!" Spike'a Rainbow Rocks * "Bez naszyjników i tej magii, którą sprowadziłaś z Equestrii, to są tylko trzy nieszkodliwe nastolatki." Sunset Shimmer * "Przepraszam, że nie mogłam wcześniej. Dopiero odebrałam wasze wiadomości, bo wpadłam w jakąś pętlę czasu. No mówię wam, to była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się przydarzyła!" reszty dziewczyn Ciekawostki *Występuje także w dwóch klipach promocyjnych do filmu "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks: Ogon w ruch" oraz "Idealny dzień na zabawę", ale nie może to być częścią kanonu, ponieważ przez cały czas przebywa w swoim świecie, przybywając do świata ludzi tylko dwa razy. I choć teraz może już swobodnie podróżować, to w tych klipach w zespole Rainbooms nie ma Sunset Shimmer, więc ich akcja raczej nie jest umiejscowiona po wydarzeniach z drugiego filmu. *Jej pasemka często przeskakują z lewej strony fryzury na prawą i na odwrót. *Twilight pojawia się pod koniec "Igrzysk Przyjaźni", gdzie spotyka swoją wersję ze świata ludzi i uznała to drugą najdziwniejszą rzecz w swoim życiu. Wspomina też o podróży w czasie – wątku przewodnim finału 5 sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. * Jest pierwszą bohaterką filmu, której ludzki odpowiednik poznaliśmy po jakimś czasie. Zobacz także *Twilight Sparkle na My Little Pony wiki Galeria Filmy promocyjne frame|center|Poznaj Twilight Sparkle frame|center|Kim jest Twilight Sparkle? - Rainbow Rocks Przypisy Kategoria:Główne postaci